


Jun Getting Wrecked As It Should Be

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plugging, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tipsy Junmyeon, explicit mentions of cum, just proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: SOME MORE MYEONSECHAN CONTENT
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Jun Getting Wrecked As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill. I don't read my smuts to this is unedited. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also this can be read as a prologue to the Bubu Sandwich and can stand alone too. Whatever you prefer, it's up to you.

"Excuse me. Let's stop for a minute. I need to take this call." Sehun looks at everyone who's gathered at the meeting for the What A Life album's final touch ups. He shows his blinking phone to everyone quickly before he brings it to his ear. 

"Hello?" His eyes meet Chanyeol's across the table. Chanyeol is asking. He nods. Yes. It's Jun.

What he didn't expect was to be bombarded with noise. A lot of it. Many someone's singing off-key, screaming really and music, very loud music.

"Where are you?" He doesn't use an endearment or a name. No one needed to know who he was talking to. His eyes still on Chanyeol's forehead which was wrinkled in concern.

"Daddy." One word was enough for Sehun to sit straight in his chair.

"Baby needs…" That's all he hears before the line gets cut off and everything goes silent. What the fvck just happened? Chanyeol tips his chin in a question, Sehun can do nothing but shake his head.

Their baby was supposed to go have fun with his friends today. To say that the call was unexpected would be an understatement. They were supposed to meet each other at the dorm. That's what they decided when they left for the day.

Even though Sehun couldn't get his mind off of the phone call he told everyone to continue. No one noticed Chanyeol's phone blinking beneath his overcoat on the chair.

-

The meeting was almost to an end when the door of the conference room was banged open. Sehun sighed his back was to the door.

Now, normally it'd be higher ups interrupting on on-going meetings like this but when everyone turned the sight their eyes were met with was rare. Very rare. So rare that some of the staff gasped. Sehun didn't care about that. What he cared about was Chanyeol's reaction. The older's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. Uh-oh.

Sehun turns and his breath leaves his body. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. His pants become tight almost instantly. Fuck.

There he was. Their baby, clad in tight leather pants, with a simple red silk shirt. But that was not what made Sehun's adams apple bob. It was the make-up. Correction. The somewhat ruined make-up. The smoky eyeliner and somewhat smudged kohl made Sehun's mind go blank. Fuck.

Chanyeol tsked internally as he saw Junmyeon leaning on the door. This was going to end only one way and he needed to act fast because Sehun's mind was already on the verge of shutting down. Both of them were a goner the moment he walked in with his leather clad tight ass and recently fucked up look with those messily styled hair. And that choker. God, Chanyeol wanted to put that choker to good use. He groaned.

"Gentlemen, I think we need to cut this meeting short. Something else needs our attention." He said through his gritted teeth. His eyes on Jun who sauntered in slowly making his way towards Sehun, swaying his hips lightly. Chanyeol knew…oh he knew what this look meant. It was going to be rough and hard and fast.

He nods as everyone else files out of the room without any comment. He walks over to the door and locks it from inside. The moment he turns he is greeted with Jun fitting himself on Sehun's lap and grinding his hips down, with a purpose. He watched entranced as the tight ass moved and gyrated over Sehun's cock which must be clearly straining in his trousers.

"Daddy?" Chanyeol heard him loud and clear. He looked up from the still working ass and Jun was looking at him, his head turned sideways, his lower lip in a pout.

"Hmmm, love?" He says as he moves towards his lovers. He needed to do something. He needed to touch.

"K-kiss me." Jun's stutter breaks whatever control he had. He crouches down, his hands tilting Jun's head up and clashes their lips together. Alcohol. Junmyeon has been drinking. He licks the inside of Jun's mouth and groans at the sweet taste that is just Junmyeon.

Junmyeon is at the doorstep of heaven he presumes. His hips are moving on their own volition over Sehun's dick as his mouth is getting annihilated by Chanyeol. He moans. He doesn't care of it's loud. He just wants something. Something to push him over the edge. He feels Sehun palm his ass but his hands suddenly stop. Oops.

"Baby, what is this?" Sehun's asks and Jun hears but he can't answer still so he tightens his grip on Sehun's shirt.

Now, Chanyeol is curious too. "What, Sehun?" He asks as he trails his hands, undoing the red shirt, one button at a time.

"Someone's been naughty, hyung." Sehun says. And Jun whimpers. His body on fire.

"Have they now?" Chanyeol's done with the shirt by now as he pushes it off Jun's shoulder and Jun helps him discard it. Chanyeol gets distracted by the glint of the choker for a moment, moves his fingers over it. Another whimper and he needs to see it himself.

Jun feels Chanyeol's hand slide down his back and down down it went to cup his buttcheek. His fingers moving around and finding what Sehun was talking about. He feels both of Sehun's and Chanyeol's fingers press down and he shudders, his feet twitching once. Chanyeol growls his chest rumbling.

"Hurts."

"What hurts, baby?" Sehun is kissing down his neck now when he asks the question and Jun throws the caution out of the conference room window.

"My pussy hurts, daddy."

One side of his lips quirk up as both of his daddies make sounds at the same time. His smile dims as he feels hands and mouths leaving his body. No. Nono. What was happening? It wasn't supposed to go like this. He looks at his daddies and pouts. Sehun tilts his head and sucks on his pout for a second, Jun eagerly responsibility to the kiss. Then he is let go again.

"Show us, love." Chanyeol's voice makes him scramble off Sehun's lap and unbutton his pants and shimmy out of them. He feels cold air touching his naked feet but he has important things to do. His daddies told him to show. So he quickly scrambles up on the table, and takes the position on his knees, he leans his head on the desk as both of his hands reach over behind him to reveal his plugged hole.

The reaction comes right away as he feels a slap on the butt plug. He lurches forward.

"Baby was planning this, hmm?" Sehun fondles his bare ass with both of his palms grabbing handfuls, Jun's hands over them. Just then he feels the butt plug moving inside him and Jun touches his heated forehead to the cool surface of the table.

"What did I ask?" His hair is pulled harshly and his head is stretched, his back arched as he feels the butt plug move deeper inside of him. He gasps, his fingers tighten on Sehun's wrists.

"Y-yes, Daddy." Another thrust and and Jun's fingers tremble, his grip faltering. Before he can say anything else, Chanyeol pulls out the plug in one smooth motion, the pink jewel on it glinting in the light of overhead dangling lamps. Jun's hands drop down on the table, his breath leaving him as he feels his now empty hole clenching around air.

He whimpers. Loud. "Daddy, p-please." He is asking for something. His daddies know too but they won't give him till he says it. He knows. He breaks as the hands leave his body again, his head falling on the table again.

"Daddy, please, fill my pussy. Please." He begs as his fists bang lightly on the wooden surface. His hole empty, still looking, waiting for some intrusion. Which he gets in the form of two fingers. Longer. Sehun's. He sighs.

"Oh, baby. You prepared our pussy so well." Sehun's voice is accompanied by the fingers moving inside Jun.

"Our baby did?" Jun hears Chanyeol ask and then feels his rim stretching, the burn so so good, the intrusion easier because of the butt plug and residual lube. Two thicker fingers slide in slowly alongside the two longer ones, the fit tighter, his walls pliant and accepting. Jun clenches around them, his cock rock hard.

The fingers move and so does he. He moves his hips for more, more of everything. More touch, more pleasure. It goes like that for some seconds before the fingers are removed and he is lost again. He whines. His throat dry.

He looks back, his eyes glassy, and sees Chanyeol moving away and taking a seat while Sehun stands up. He hears a sound of zipper and his hole flutters again. It was finally happening.

"It will be hard and fast, baby. Buckle up."

The warning comes too little too late and he is already being filled by the familiar cock to the hilt. He recognises it. He would always recognise it. He sobs, his tears the colour of kohl and mascara marring his pale cheeks. The thrusts are long, Sehun almost pulling out and then thrusting in. His prostate getting abused every single time. He slides on the table, his knees shaky.

"Grab the edge, baby." He does. His fingertips clutching the edge of the table as Sehun grabs his tiny waist and plows his insides, his balls slapping Jun's ass.

He wants to see Chanyeol. He wants to feel his other lover too. "Yeol?….Daddy?" He calls out for him, desperate as he tries to look for him which is difficult in his position. Fingers move on his ass, massaging them. He understands. He is here. Chanyeol is here too.

Jun is close, just some more and he'll- Sehun stops. Everything stops. Sehun's cock hard and swelling in his pussy. He clutches the edge tighter if possible, his fingers pale, paler, paling more.

"You don't come before us. Do you understand?" Sehun's question rings out in the room. "Or I stop right now." The threat does it for Jun, pushes him to answer through his hiccups.

"Baby w-will hold it in." He promises. And the fucking resumes. The rhythm erratic this time. Two thrusts and Sehun's is coming inside of him. He feels the cum hot inside, his cock is ready to burst too but he keeps his promises so he breaths through it clenching and unclenching around the now soft cock. His breaths coming in short puffs as Sehun pulls himself out. He feels a peck on his lower back.

"Thank you, baby." He nods as he feels Sehun's cum drip out of his puffy hole. He hears a shuffle and his ass is slapped harshly. He whimpers.

"Don't waste it, baby. Don't throw away daddy's hard work like that." He would never. He would never do that. He clenches and tries to close his fucked and loose hole.

"What do you do with daddy's cum, hyung?" Sehun asks this time.

"Keep it i-in." He answers and receives a head pat as a reward. He feels Chanyeol move his head down to his neck and put his finger underneath the choker he was wearing, tightening it around Jun's neck in the process. Jun's cock oozes a drop of precum

"That's right, hyung. Now hold on." He feels Chanyeol's cockhead sliding from upwards towards his hole and hears Sehun make a sound.

He imagines Chanyeol catching up the leaked cum with his cock and shoving it inside him again. His body trembles with the image. He wants to see. He wants to see too but all his thoughts fly off as his wrists are gathered in a tight hold on his lower back and Chanyeol thrusts inside, slowly, kind enough to make his insides get used to it. The choker around his neck tightens with a tug of Chanyeol's finger and his back arches in a bow.

He was going to die. He was. But he wouldn't mind going like this. With his body on fire and in bliss. Chanyeol pulls out and plows inside again resulting in Jun's choked sob. He needed this. This absolute sense of helplessness while getting his insides reshaped. And his daddies knew exactly how to deliver. His prostate gets a violent massage with every thrust and it pushes Jun closer, closer to the brink.

He feels Chanyeol's cock stretching his insides some more and it was finally happening. He was finally going to come….

"NOOOOOO…. No. No. No." His chokes whispers and sobs are the only sound in the room as his pussy is filled with cum again. He looks underneath him and whimpers, the choker tightening more around his neck, his vision going white as he sees Chanyeol's ring of fingers tightening around the base of his cock making him experience a dry orgasm. His body twitches violently but his cock doesn't spill anything. His sobs continue, dark tears streaking his cheeks.

He tries to push Chanyeol away with his now free hands but his hands are swatted away.

"Baby." The warning is clear. He stills, crying into the wooden surface as Chanyeol pulls out. Jun's cock was still hard, he tries to reach it, give him some kind of relief.

"You don't want to do that now, do you, baby?" He wants to. He really does. He just wanted to come but Sehun's voice stops him mid action. He shakes his head.

"I am turning you over, hyung. Make sure that pussy is sealed." He nods and tightens his insides doing what was told. He is carefully maneuvered on his back and he blinks as the overhead lamps blind him for a moment.

He looks between his spread legs and sees his lovers inspecting his pussy. He wants to hide but his limbs have lost their strength now. He sees and Sehun reaching over and rubbing his thumb over his rim. He tries to slide away but is held in the spot by Chanyeol. The grip on his waist tightens.

"Our pussy looks so pretty, Hyung." Chanyeol hums his approval.

"But first…" Jun blinks again as he sees Chanyeol handing something to Sehun. He gets his answer in the next moment as his hole extends to let the cold butt plug in. He hisses through his teeth.

"Ahhh. Now it's even prettier, stuffed and full." Chanyeol pats the jewel on the butt plug twice. Jun's tears slide down towards his temple. Sehun rubs the tears away, making a bigger mess in the process, making Jun look more sinful. Chanyeol leans down and pecks his slightly parted lips.

"What do you say, baby? Let's take this party home, yeah?" Jun hiccups and nods.

It was going to be a long night. He wasn't sure if he would survive it.


End file.
